


Overtime

by Anonymous



Series: a/b/o pwp verse [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex, alpha!Geno, mentions of mpreg, mild dubcon, omega!Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sidney loved it when he was in heat. Geno was so sweet and solicitous, and after he plowed Sid into the mattress, he was always so gentle when cleaning him up. Geno’s ruts, though. He had a special place in his heart for Geno’s ruts.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for dubcon details.

Sidney was laying on the shore of a beach. The sun beat down on him overhead and he lay right at the edge of the water. Every time the tide came in, it covered him to his waist in a rush of warm water. He was so warm. He felt so full, so good.

He woke up slowly to two sensations at once. There was a spicy smell burning the back of his throat, and he felt full up to his throat. Sid’s disorientation fell away and he recognized the smell. It was Geno’s rut.

Geno was wrapped around him from behind, arm crushing Sid tight against his front and leg between both of Sid’s. He was mouthing at the back of Sid’s neck gently, and—his cock was inside him. Sid had no idea why he hadn’t woken up. He was exhausted from the game and still open from their sex the night before, but still. He gasped and shivered at the feeling.

Geno was not thrusting hard. He was just gently nudging back and forth inside Sid. His cock never left Sid, and it glanced off his prostate enough to have him seeing sparks.

“Geno,” he gasped. “Geno, can you understand me?”

Geno let out a small growl and bit down on Sid’s neck, right over the scar from his claim bite. Sid gasped and shivered, reflexively tightening around Geno’s cock.

“Guess that’s a no, then.”

Geno didn’t respond, but just brought his free arm around and started tugging at Sid’s nipples. Sid moaned, back arching and toes curling with pleasure.

One of the many good things about Geno being in rut was that he didn’t care if Sid touched himself. During normal sex, Geno liked to bat Sid’s hand away and tease him until Sidney either cried or came on his cock, or both, but this time Sidney just gave his palm a thorough lick and groaned as he wrapped his hand around himself. He stripped himself hard and fast, not willing to tease it out when it felt this good and knowing that Geno didn’t have the presence of mind to wait for him.

After less than a minute, he came into his fist with a moan.

“Sid,” Geno said into the back of his neck, the first thing he’d said since Sid woke up, and then came as well, knotting up tight and sweet in Sidney.

“Good job, baby,” Sidney praised and stretched luxuriously, enjoying the feel of Geno’s knot inside him. He drifted a little bit until it came down, and then gently peeled himself away from Geno’s embrace and the tangled sheets. Geno growled and reached for him. Sidney shushed him. “I need to go get us a wash cloth, okay? And maybe some food.”

He made it halfway through the bedroom before Geno tackled him from behind. Sid cried out in surprise as Geno knocked him down onto the carpet. Sid felt the rough fibers of the carpet on his face as Geno held him down and mounted him from behind, shoving Sid’s thighs apart and forcing his way between them. His cock felt huge and hot in Sidney’s still-sensitive hole.

Sidney gasped in mingled pain and pleasure.

“Geno—wait, baby—”

Geno growled in response and began to thrust. Sidney choked. Geno was heavy over the top of him, breath hot on his neck as he pushed him down into the carpet. It was a soft carpet, but it felt rough on his sensitive nipples as the force of Geno’s thrusts shoved him back and forth. Geno was merciless and rough, seemingly barely even aware of Sid. He grunted with each thrust, chasing his orgasm to the exclusion of everything else. Geno’s rut was really strong this time.

Sid tried to brace himself on the floor to save his soft cock from the friction of the carpet, but the weight of Geno’s body crushed him into the ground. “Geno, Geno, Geno—" Sidney barely realized he was speaking, delirious with mingled pleasure and pain. He wasn’t going to get hard again so quickly, but his whole body felt alive with sparks, like his body wanted to.  Geno knotted again fairly quickly, although it felt a lot longer to Sid, and collapsed down onto Sid in a dead weight.

“Geno?” Sidney mumbled into the carpet. “You back with me, bud?”

“Sid?” Geno mumbled into the back of his neck, and then seemed to realize what he was doing. He barked a nasty Russian word that Sid recognized from the ice and tried to scramble up and away. Sid let out a strangled gasp as Geno’s knot pulled on his sensitive rim.

“Sorry! Sid, sorry.” Geno stilled, arms trembling in Sid’s vision as he held himself off of Sid as much as could.

“It’s okay. You’re really feeling it this time, huh?”

“You okay? Did I hurt you?” Geno asked urgently.

“Mmm. I’m great.” Sidney stretched luxuriously, as much as he could while still face down on the carpet and tied with Geno’s knot. “I love your ruts.”

“I love you.” Geno kissed him gently on the side of his neck. Sid turned his head as much as he could, and smiled up at Geno, who kissed him again, on the mouth this time.

They cuddled until Geno’s knot went down and then extricated themselves from the sticky tangle they were in and stood up. “Change the sheets,” Sid told Geno with a kiss. “I’ll go scrape up some food and meet you back up here.”

“Okay.” Geno kissed him again and went off to the linen closet. Sid detoured to the bathroom to wipe himself down as much as he could and then went downstairs, not even bothering to put on clothes. He wouldn’t need them today, and there was a wall with a gate between them and any neighbors.

Sid heard Geno come down the stairs and smiled down at the half-assembled sandwiches on the counter. “You hungry, babe?”

Geno didn’t reply. Sidney felt the heat of Geno’s body eclipse his back as Geno moved closer and put his hands on Sid’s hips. Geno gently bit down on Sid’s neck over the claim bite.

“Geno?”

Geno placed a large calloused hand on the back of Sidney’s neck and pushed him down until the side of his face was on the counter, ass up in the air. Sid’s nipples pebbled and he shivered as his bare chest was pressed into the cool countertop.

“Geno, already? Wow, this is fast—”

Geno slid in from behind and Sid choked on his words. “Geno!” Sid practically wailed and instinctively brought a leg up to climb away from the intense sensation. Despite his hole being so sore, he felt himself get soft and wet and hot as his body welcomed Geno’s cock. His eyes rolled up into his head and he sobbed.

Geno moved slow and hard this time, not frantic, but so deep that every time he thrust in, Sid was shoved up onto his toes. He was balanced with only one foot on the floor and the other knee on the counter from his instinctive move to escape. Geno kept him pinned there like a butterfly with one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his raised knee, keeping it on the counter. His cock speared Sidney deep with every thrust, and Sid felt his eyes well up with tears.

“Geno, Geno, Geno,” he chanted. “Please—" Sid wasn’t sure if he was begging for him to stop or for more. Every thrust pushed him into the sandwich remnants on the counter and he could feel the mess smearing on his stomach and chest. Geno removed his hand from the back of Sidney’s neck and hooked two thick fingers in his mouth, shutting him up. Sidney chewed on the fingers blindly, out of his mind. Snot ran down his face and into his mouth as Sidney trembled.

One particularly hard thrust caused his single foot to slip and he slid down, gravity dropping him onto Geno’s cock to the hilt. He howled. Geno growled and with rut-blind alpha strength hauled him up and all the way onto the counter until he was dangling off the floor and only held onto the counter by Geno’s arms and Geno’s cock. “Ah—ah—ah!” He was wordless now, crying out in either pain or pleasure. He wasn’t sure which, but he was delirious with it.

Geno thrust in one last time and, with a grunt, knotted. There was so much come in Sid now and his hole was so gaping and used that Sid could feel it seeping out around Geno’s knot and down his legs. Sidney sobbed and shook. He couldn’t even tell if he was hard or not. Everything hurt and was so intense he was barely aware of where he was. Geno made a low, unhappy noise and started running his fingers through the mess of come on the inside of Sid’s thighs. Geno pushed come up to Sid’s crack and tried to push it back in Sid’s hole around his knot.

“Geno, Geno, baby, please—" Sid begged breathlessly. Geno shoved a finger into Sid’s hole along with his knot.

Sidney blacked out.

 

 

Sidney woke up in bed. He felt warm and comfortable but everything hurt. He blinked his eyes open and Geno’s worried face appeared above him.

“Sid? Okay?”

Sidney smiled in bliss and raised a hand up to touch Geno’s face. “I’m great.”

Geno caught Sid’s hand in his own big one and buried his face in it. “Sid. Sid I’m sorry. I need—”

Sidney realized Geno was shaking. Geno’s pupils were dilated and he was sweating.

“Oh,” he realized. “You still need more?”

“Please, just one more time. If hurts too much is fine, but please—”

Sidney shushed him and stroked his hand along Geno’s cheek. “It’s fine. I love you.”

Geno smiled down at him, eyes wet. “I love you, too. Most.” Geno pushed Sid’s legs apart gently and rested one ankle on each of his shoulders. He thrust in as gently and slowly as possible. Sidney flushed at the squelching noise that came from his hole as Geno entered.

Geno rocked back and forth, slow and sweet. Just like the first time, he never withdrew all the way. Sidney’s eyes drifted closed and he just let himself lay there and enjoy it. His cock was limp and wet on his come-smeared stomach. He wouldn’t get hard again.

“You so good for me, Sid,” Geno crooned. “So open, so sweet. Look so good with my babies. Stomach get so full and round, everyone know how good I fill you. Everyone know you mine.”

Sidney smiled to himself, eyes still closed. “Yours,” he muttered back. He could barely feel the pain anymore, he was so exhausted. It was completely removed from him. He just felt overwhelming love for Geno.

Geno was now the one chanting his name, “Sid, Sid, Sid,” on every thrust. Sid just lay there and took it, hands curled into Geno’s where Geno was bracing himself on the bed. Geno came one more time, with a wordless gasp.  His knot was just as big, but Sid’s hole was so stretched out and gaping now that he was loose around him. Geno kissed Sidney sweetly on the mouth.

Sidney smiled. “Good?” he mumbled. Geno kissed his claim mark gently. “Best,” he replied. “Thank you so much. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Sidney drifted off to sleep, wet with come and still plugged full with Geno’s knot, as he should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Geno is in rut and not aware of his actions. He and Sid have a lot of rough sex, and it's unclear at points whether or not Sidney has the choice to say no, including some somnophilia. Sid enjoys himself immensely.


End file.
